Accidentally In Love
by Yunique
Summary: ON HIATUS. Tomoyo & Sakura are sisters. One who wants to date, and one who sees no point in romance. Their dad lays down the law. Tomoyo is aloud to date until Sakura has a date.Tomoyo & Eriol have a plan. They're gonna get Syaoran the bad boy at school t


**Accidentally in Love**

**Summary-** Here Tomoyo and Sakura are sisters. One who wants to date, and one who sees no point in dating, men or romance for that matter. Their dad lays down the law. Tomoyo is aloud to date until Sakura has a date. Tomoyo and Eriol have a plan. They're gonna get Syaoran the bad boy at school to go out with Sakura. SS

**Characters ages** (Just so you guys don't get confused)

**_Syaoran _**17 **_Sakura_** 17 **_Eriol_** 16 **_Tomoyo_** 15

**CHAPTER 1**- _Introduction_

Sakura Kinomoto, a girl no older than 17 years old, with short- auburn hair and alluring jade-coloured eyes leaned over her windowsill, in her bedroom. Her room was what you would expect from any teenager. And there was one word that could really, simply describe it. Messy. There were unfolded clothes scattered all over the floor, whether they were clean or not, was a mystery. Her room was dull; the walls were a very distasteful colour of dark grey, with faint white stripes running vertically; that seemed to have worn off over the years. But Sakura put up posters to at least have covered a few of the ripped wallpaper. The posters were of course the images of her most admired singers and bands, the people she really idolized in her life. But right now the room had some sort of goldish glow, from the sunlight that seeped in when Sakura had opened the window to let in fresh air.  
Sakura had let out a sigh, not knowing whether it was from relief, annoyance, boredom, sadness, or maybe all of the above. At that very moment Sakura's bedroom door had swung open wide enough to reveal a girl with waist-length raven hair, and sparkling amethyst eyes. Her name was Tomoyo and is unfortunately Sakura's little sister. Tomoyo was always the cheerful, naïve girl.  
She loves nothing more than to sit at home and design her own clothes, shoes, accessories you name it. And, her video camera. Besides designing, Tomoyo would always be chasing her friends all around the world, just so they will try on her designs, so she can take pictures and video tape them doing the cat walk or something. I say, those friends of hers are very fit, because when I say 'All around the world' …I mean it…  
But right now the expression that was showed off on her sister's doll-like face was far off than happy. "Sakura! Please? I'll be nice to you!" she began. Sakura had merely sighed in response, but this sigh was the sigh that said 'Here-we-go-again'. She didn't need to turn back to see who it was, that voice was all too familiar.  
"Tomoyo, leave me alone" Sakura said tonelessly, a hint of sadness in her voice for some reason, as she looked out the window drinking in the sight of the horizon, where the sun had chosen to set.  
"You don't know how much it will mean to me!" Tomoyo sulked, her voice cracking, getting frustrated with begging Sakura to agree. "I'll start begging again!" Tomoyo threatened childishly. Sakura didn't respond there really was no point in asking her to 'Shut up!' or better off 'Get out!' Really there wasn't. All you would be doing is wasting your breath, and ending up annoying yourself. There was no stop to Tomoyo. Sakura even found it hard to believe that she actually had friends at school. And better yet, a boyfriend. Yep, the amazingly, uncontrollably, annoying Tomoyo had a BOYFRIEND. It was completely a jigsaw puzzle to Sakura…and Touya for that matter.  
Touya is Sakura and Tomoyo's eldest and only brother. He has shaggy, dark-coffee like hair and dark brown, narrow eyes. He's a brother who likes to tease his little sisters, especially Sakura, since he just loves to see her same reaction play over and over again. Every time Touya would call her a 'Kaijuu', Sakura would reply saying "Sakura no Kaijuu!" Then she'd stomp on his foot. Leaving Touya to wince at the pain and letting out growls and cursing under his breath. Although he's the joking type, Touya can get really aggressive when it comes to his family's safety. Touya never allowed Sakura and Tomoyo to have a boyfriend, thinking they were too young and that boys might abuse them, and stuff like that. When Touya had suggested this at the dinner table, Touya's father had interrupted his one million word long 'speech' and said "You do realize that I'm the father here, right?" And with that the two girls (Who were eating…might I add) burst into fits of laughter, Tomoyo almost spitting out the water she was currently drinking, and Sakura who was about to choke on what she was eating. As they would never have expected their father to say something like that.This all made Touya pout and turn as-red-as-it-can-be in the face.

But Touya is now 24 years old and has moved out; he lives with his wife, Kaho. Yep, Touya's married, married to Sakura's Elementary school teacher! On their wedding day, Sakura sat down watching the ceremony, only feeling pity for Kaho. When Sakura told Touya this "Touya, I feel sorry for your wife" Touya narrowed his eyes, and said "Kaijuu, I feel sorry for the person you're going to marry, I even feel sorry for myself because I'm related to you, Kaijuu" he said shaking his head, and hell was Sakura ticked off. She stomped on Touya's foot, SO hard that he let out a screech that echoed and even made the birds screech and fly away. Sakura stomped off then turned back and glared at him "And I'm not a Kaijuu!"

Sakura definitely did miss those days the most. But unfortunately, she wouldn't be seeing Touya for sometime; he's on his vacation, with a pregnant wife! Can you believe her brother got Kaho pregnant? Unbelievable.  
Well anyway, ever since Touya has left, Tomoyo thought it was a good time to bring up a particular subject to her father…And this is the reason why Tomoyo has been sulking so much lately…

**A while ago…**

Sakura was wearing her light blue tank top and baggy black tracksuits, sitting on the sofa in the lounge room in a relaxed manner, as her eyes skimmed the pages to the book she was reading. Sakura must have been multi-talented as she was also eavesdropping on Tomoyo's and her father's conversation. Well, it's not like Sakura was nosy, it's just that it's hard not to listen to a conversation, if the people who are having the conversation are in the same room as you are, and only a feet away! "Dad please!" Tomoyo begged, her hands clasped together, as though it would help.  
Fujitaka is of course their father, he had honey-brown hair, just like Sakura's, and dark brown eyes that matched Touya's, and his skin complexion is as white as snow, like Tomoyo's. Fujitaka is also a successful and respected teacher at Tomoeda University. "No, I've told you once and I'll tell you again, there are 2 major rules of this particular family. One, no dating…" Fujitaka paused for a minute, thinking of rule number 2 "…and two, NO DATING!" He explained using his fingers to count the so called 'rules.  
Tomoyo pouted "But that is so unfair! Why not?" She screeched, her high-pitched girly voice literally piercing Fujitaka's sensitive ears.  
"Well, like I said I've already told you. You're too young!" he said breathlessly. This made Tomoyo narrowed her eyes "So you're agreeing with Touya?" She asked accusingly. "Yes, yes I am. Touya does have a point. I have already lost your mother...and..." Fujitaka stopped mid-sentence, as he's eyes immediately saddened at the sudden mention of he's dearly beloved wife. Then silence swept through, as everyone in the lounge room had started thinking about Nadeshiko.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were pretty young when their mother died, but they were old enough to have remembered some moments or memories of their mother. All they could really remember was how happyshe had made them when they were young.

Fujitaka's POV

_Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko._ Her name keeps playing in my mind.  
I closed My eyes, as flashbacks of Nadeshiko flashed through my very eyes.

"_Fuji" Nadeshiko called, calling him by her nickname for him.  
"Yes darling" Fujitaka replied almost too immediately, as he crouched down and held on tight to Nadeshiko's hands. Which made Nadeshiko chuckle a bit at his concern for her. _

_"I-if something happens to m-" Nadeshiko began.  
"Sssshh,. don't talk like that!" Fujitaka exclaimed cutting her off with his finger pressed against her lips "You're going to be okay" he said fighting his tears, as he bit his lips trying to stop them from trembling "You'll be fine" he said trying to persuade her that what he was saying was true. But he knew he was losing her, he couldn't admit it. The thought of his wife leaving him forever was…was…painful, just a horrible, and painful thought, that he wished would go away.  
"I-I want you to take care of Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo. Don't be too hard on them, b-be fair to them, and let them enjoy life, and make sure they don't waste their time, make sure they are happy…d-don't worry about me, and worry more fo-or yourself… A-and Fuji?" She asked looking at his face "I love you" and with that, Nadeshiko's eyes closed as her body shut off, her hand was hanging dead over the couch, which Fujitaka still held.  
Fujitaka couldn't hold it in anymore he let his tears slip, as they cascaded down his cheeks down to his chin, his shoulders shuddering from crying. "I-I l-l-ove you too" he replied, But his reply was a little too late. But he knew that Nadeshiko knew he loved her and always will.  
"Daddy" Tomoyo asked as she walked up to her father. Little Tomoyo gasped her little hands covering her little mouth, when she saw her dad crying "Dad! Whats wrong?" she asked, her violet eyes sparkling with worry.  
"I-I-I ha-ve som-mething i-in my e-eyes" he lied rubbing his eyes vigorously. Tomoyo frowned "Does it hurt?" she asked naively.  
"Yes it hurts a lot Tomoyo, it hurts a lot" Fujitaka said as he looked at his wife, while hugging his youngest daughter, so Tomoyo wouldn't have to see the sight.  
Footsteps were heard from just up ahead as Fujitaka looked up and saw his eldest daughter Sakura.  
Sakura too saw him cry, so she dashed over to her dad, her little feet making cute stomping noses as she did.  
"Daddy what's wrong?" She then saw her mother lying on the bed. "What's wrong with mum? Is she sleeping?" She asked worriedly.  
"Mummy's not going be with us an-nymore" he sniffed. As his daughters gasped "Why? Doesn't she like us anymore?" Tomoyo asked. "Of course she loves you, she loves us all very much, she's just…gone t-to a-a better place" he exclaimed, his eyes falling to stare at the ground. _

End of flashback...

Fujitaka was on the verge of tears at what he just memorized.

_"I-I want you to take care of Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo. Don't be too hard on them, be fair to them, and let them enjoy life, and make sure they don't waste their time, make sure they are happy…d-don't worry about me, and worry more fo-or yourself… A-and Fuji?" She asked looking at his face "I love you"__  
_Fujitaka closed his eyes, he remembered those words very well, but how could he have forgotten them, at a time like this?

_"Dad"_

Fujitaka sighed. Fujitaka made a promise to himself that his children will live up to Nadeshiko's expectations.

_"Daaadd"_

They're old enough to look after themselves...right?

"Dad, dad, dad, **DAD** "

Nadeshiko I need your help.

"**DAD!**"

"Nani?" Fujitaka asked looking up, seeing his two daughters on the couch.  
"Well?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.  
"Tomoyo" Fujitaka began, sounding vulnerable and weak. He cleared his throat. "I can make an exception"  
"Are you going to reconsider?" Tomoyo asked excitedly as she shot out of the chair she was previously sitting on. Fujitaka couldn't help but smile. He wasn't only smiling at Tomoyo's sudden reaction, but smiling because his daughters are all healthy, beautiful grown up kids, and he was proud of himself for raising them.  
"I-I will let you go out with that _Eriol_" he said with a bit anger at the mention of the boys name. For all he knew, that Eriol, he's heard so much of might be cheating on his dear Tomoyo.  
"Really!" Tomoyo said, looking like a little infant about to get a bag of candy.  
"I'll let you go out with him..." he stopped for a minute and looked at his eldest daughter, a smirk tugging at his face. "...when your sister finds a date"

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think please! I'll decide whether this story is worth my time...it's all up to you guys now, to review! **I know it's short, but it's just the introduction.** **Please review!**


End file.
